


Cure

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 18:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18784147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: "When a character gets wounded and they go to their love interest for help and while they're getting their injuries cleaned and patched up they flinch from the sting of the antiseptic and their love interest says "Hold still" in an exasperated but touchingly concerned tone and then they accidentally make eye contact or brush hands and just freeze in that position until the tension in the room is nearly unberable before both look away and pretend the unspoken thing that just passed them had never happened." Asked, in a way, by emettkaysworld and a -regal-arrangement via tumblr





	Cure

**Author's Note:**

> Look at summary; wow, that was even longer than my usual sentences xD  
> Ok, point is. I got tagged on that post. I wrote a thing. I didn't exactly follow the idea of the post and I wrote it under 20 minutes so is slightly more rushed that what I'd usually have done but I'm in the middle of my editing for the SQSN soooo, yes, this was used as some sort of cleansing for my writer's palate.
> 
> Set in: In my head post s7 but I'm not going to look at canon very closely for this one.

“Couldn’t you… use your magic?”

Regina turned on her heels and raised a brow at Emma’s hunched form and the blonde had the decency to look sheepish even if her eyes kept stealing glances to the medial supplies the brunette had put away from the bathroom cabinet. There, leaning against the washbasin with cuts running down the arms, Emma couldn’t look even more disheveled in the brunette’s starkly clean bathroom. A detail that Regina couldn’t help herself but sigh at as she tried to keep her glare stern rather than the debilitating concern she felt already growing at the pit of her stomach.

“I could.” She answered, walking towards Emma and putting the gauze near where the blonde’s right hand was gripping the basin as tightly as her muscles let her; knuckles white and muscles jumping beneath her skin. Pressing her lips together, she tilted her head, eyeing the blonde’s profile as the younger woman twisted her posture enough for Regina to catch a whiff of sweat and magic: the scent she had learnt to link to the blonde, to the sparks that, even now, gleamed on her eyes once Regina glanced up towards them. Shaking her head minutely, she took a step back and began a closer inspection on the wounds she had only gotten a brief look at a few minutes ago when Emma had poofed herself in the middle of her living room, the sword she had been practicing with clanking against the floor in a sickening thud that had made the older woman stand as quickly as possible, magicking the book she had been reading away and the already-there protest dying on her lips.

“I don’t know how your muscles might have been affected.” She added, stopping herself as she looked at the tank top -caked with mud and blood- that still clung to Emma’s form. “Any spell could cause a rupture, Emma, you…”

“Should know this, yes.” The words didn’t hold any real bite and Regina settled for another arch of her brow before she nodded, a shadow of concern filling her eyes when she saw the way Emma swallowed down a wince, the flurry of electric sparks that were the blonde’s magic dull and lusterless as they traveled down her left arm. Freeing her hold from the basin, the blonde touched her side, fingers barely skimming over the tattered clothing.

“I don’t know why you insist on learning how to fight with a sword.” It was a comment, one supposed to make the blonde stop trying to prod on what Regina fully suspected was a, at least, a fractured rib. One that no amount of alcohol and gauze would be able to fix. Her words, however, escaped her far stronger than intended, the sound of her voice crawling up the walls of the room that, as silence stretched, felt much smaller, much more cluttered, than a few seconds ago.

Emma let out a breezy laugh, the kind of one that made Regina bite down on her bottom lip as she grabbed the alcohol bottle, the scent of it overpowering for a moment the ozone-like one Emma’s power emitted.

“Aside for it to be a requirement to be a Charming?” She let out a lopsided smile before shaking her head; blonde locks falling at both sides of her face, not as bouncy as Regina knew they could be. Pinching the bridge of her nose with her free hand, the older woman waited for Emma to keep on talking as she took on the gashes on her arms; not deep, merely superficial cuts.

The kind of ones, she thought, that would sting later on.

“I just…” The blonde’s voice made her hum and she found herself looking back at Emma’s face as the younger woman shrugged, the upper part of the tank top stuck to her skin, darkened and wrinkled. “I thought it was time.” Emma’s tone was soft, open, and Regina needed a few seconds before realizing the blonde was actually answering, not deflecting like she had been doing a few weeks ago when she had commented about her intent on learning how to swordfight after one of the dinners they had started to share, Hope already asleep and the kind of quiet acknowledgement of another day without any big disaster the excuse they preferred to use. Focusing on Emma once more, Regina eyed the blonde quizzically, feeling her magic react to the other, sparks jumping between her fingers, creating web-like links that traveled up her wrist as she did so.

“Why?”

Emma shrugged, looking suddenly younger, like the first time Regina had seen her, her eyes wandering to the bathroom’s floor, averting her gaze.

“I’m not as good with magic as you are.” She begun only to stop, lips parted, when Regina moved closer to her, eyes purposely focusing on the blonde’s midriff.  She wanted for the blonde to keep talking, needed it even, but she refused to let her concentration slip any further than she felt it already slipping; visions of a battered Emma not one she was particularly fond of.

“I’m going to lift it.” She finally offered, weaker than intended, and Regina pressed the tip of her tongue against the back of her teeth as one of her hands moved closer to the fabric, barely grazing it. The blonde didn’t answer to that, not verbally, but she arched her back away from the edge of the sink and Regina started to peel off the fabric, eyes flashing purple when Emma hissed at the movement. Forcing herself to keep on talking, Regina looked at the spasming skin beneath the tank top; not as covered in bruises as she had feared but sporting several nicks she hoped weren’t from the rusty swords she knew the guards Emma had begun her training with. “We always could resume your magic lessons.”

“ _So you don’t end up training without a proper dummy sword.”_

The thought didn’t leave her lips, but she knew the younger woman could still see it on her eyes as she briefly glanced up, Emma’s body warmth present against the palm of the hand that kept the tank top up. The blonde’s eyes, however, didn’t let it on as she hummed, prying Regina’s fingers away from the tank top and holding the fabric herself between two fingers against her diaphragm.

“I guess.” She finally replied as Regina grabbed the gauze, dosing it off with the alcohol now that both of her hands were free. She felt the prickling of magic growing at the back of her head, falling down the nape of her neck, extending beyond her shoulders, but she remained immobile for a moment before she approached the now soaked through gauze to one of the few cuts she was able to see; the resulting wince from Emma almost making her smile.

She refrained, however, the next words that escaped her mouth a whisper, one that poured out of her as she kept her head down, eyes zeroing on Emma’s skin, on the muscles she was able to see were protesting against the sting of the antiseptic.

“Hold still.”

Emma gasped and, for a second, she seemed almost at the verge of saying something, the beginning of a sound escaping her vocal chords before the blonde audibly gulped down.  The sound brought Regina to look up, truly registering how close she was from the other woman, magic high wire and already crackling between them: purple and dirty white.

She could feel the cracks and biting warmth of the magic embedding itself onto her skin, the gauze growing damper the longer she kept it against the bloodied gash and yet she didn’t move. Not even when Emma glanced down, at Regina’s hand, at the way the brunette flattened her palm against the blonde’s stomach, the movement one she was completely unaware off until she herself cleared her throat, magic escaping her body, traveling through the floor.

When she followed Emma’s stare she saw no gash or blood; clean, unmarred skin looking back at her, mockingly.

“I thought you weren’t going to use magic.”

_“So did I.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Come to my tumblr to scream at me, I don't bite!  
> (ShadowDianne in basically everywhere)


End file.
